Prohibido
by shion230
Summary: Debería estar feliz, su hermano estaba a punto de casarse y ella estaba por irse de Japón para hacer su vida. Nada podría salir mal, ¿Verdad? ¿Porque Tomoki se comportaba tan extraño? -INCESTO-


**Hola mis querido lectores, no pude aguantar mucho, así que les traigo este pequeño one-shot de Watamote. En esta historia veremos un poco los sentimientos de Tomoki, espero que les guste, intenté hacer que la personalidad de Tomoki fuera la misma, aunque no sé si quedó bien. No me culpen, me encanta que sea él, el que sienta amor prohibido, porque Tomoko es demasiado despistada xD...En fin, disfruten.**

* * *

**Prohibido**

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, ahora que era una mujer adulta; cabe decir que con serios problemas de timidez, y tenía un trabajo estable, podía arreglárselas sola, vivir su propia vida y sin depender de los demás. Aunque se había graduado como una alumna regular, sin honores y sin amigos verdaderos, eso ya no le importaba más. Era una nueva mujer, madura, femenina y soltera. Claro que con su hermano menor era distinto, a sus veinticuatro años decidió contraer matrimonio con su novia de tres años y eso le alegraba de cierta forma, pero lamentaba que Tomoki se fuera lejos de la ciudad, su relación era bastante cercana y ya no podría ir a su habitación para hablar o jugar videojuegos.

—Tomoko, ¿Cuándo te irás a Nueva York? —preguntó su madre, recibiendo a los invitados de la boda.

—Mañana, ¿Por qué? —contestó la chica.

La hija mayor de los Kuroki trabajaba como diseñadora de juegos y tenía mucho talento para ello, por lo cual la trasladaron a Estados Unidos con un buen sueldo y un departamento en el centro. Le daba pena dejar a su familia, pero era una buena oportunidad así que no le desaprovecharía.

— ¿Por qué no te despides de Tomoki? Después de la ceremonia, él se irá al hotel y ya no lo podrás ver—sugirió su madre con un dejo de tristeza, sus dos hijos ya no la necesitaban más y ahora la casa se sentiría tan sola.

—Sí, tienes razón—asintió Tomoko, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego ir a ver a su hermano.

La iglesia era bastante bonita y la decoración para ello era perfecta, incluso la el vestido de su cuñada era hermoso… ¡Que suerte tenía Tomoki! Ojala pudiera conseguir un novio…Un novio, francamente; después de algunos años, no le interesó ningún chico, después de todo tenía a su hermano pues Tomoki era como un novio: Celoso, sobreprotector y cariñoso. Recordaba que cuando ella trataba de ser popular, su hermano siempre estaba allí para evitar que se metiera en problemas o cuando un chico una vez se interesó en ella por ser otaku, esa vez su hermano fue demasiado celoso y nunca lo dejó que se acercara, ¿Eso era normal? Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para concentrarse en lo que hacía su hermanito menor, se adentró en la sala riéndose pues el chico estaba tratando de arreglarse la corbata y no podía por lo que mascullaba y hacía expresiones graciosas.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso—habló Tomoko sonriendo para sí, acercándose lo suficiente a su hermano como para ver su rostro nervioso.

Mientras le arreglaba el moño de su corbata, pensaba en lo apuesto que se había vuelto su hermano, cabellos negros, ojos grises y un cuerpo bien trabajado gracias al fútbol. Debía aceptar que su hermanito ya no era un niño, sino un hombre.

—Así que te casas—murmuró arreglando la chaqueta de Tomoki.

—Sí—respondió mirando fijamente a su hermana.

—Me has ganado la partida, pero ya te alcanzaré—se burló ella golpeando suavemente su pecho con la mano.

—Lo dudo—dijo él sonriendo medianamente, mirándola con cariño.

—Grosero—murmuró fingiendo enojo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, dedicándose miradas nostálgicas y melancólicas. Ellos sabían que se iban a ver por última vez y eso les producía algo de pena, pues en todos estos años no se habían separado nunca. Sin necesidad de decir algo, se abrazaron fuertemente y dejaron escapar un leve suspiro de resignación. Eran hermanos, se comprendían, se apoyaban mutuamente, pero parecía que este día fuese el último de sus vidas porque el vacío que sentían ambos era tan grande que no querían soltarse nunca más.

—Tomoko, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —preguntó él de pronto, alejándose un poco para ver el rostro de su hermana, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Contestó algo confusa, pues Tomoki se veía algo nervioso y preocupado.

—Es algo sumamente importante, ¿Estás dispuesta?

—Claro.

—Después no digas que no te lo advertí—dijo Tomoki, tomando el rostro de Tomoko con sus manos para acercarla a él.

Su hermana mayor abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando sintió los labios del chico moviéndose suavemente sobre los de ella, acariciándolos tiernamente sin dejarle escapatoria. Sólo fueron unos segundos, pero que para ella fue toda una eternidad, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Su hermano la acababa de…?

—Tomoki ¿Qué…?—Quiso saber la chica empujando a su hermano para tocarse los labios con nerviosismo.

Su hermano la miro con una sonrisa triste y se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse al ver que la chica retrocedía con sorpresa y confusión.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? —dijo el, tapándose el rostro con una mano para evitar que su hermana mayor viera lo dolido que estaba.

—Tú…Debes estar bromeando.

—No—dijo con seguridad, demostrándole a ella que hablaba con la verdad y que no estaba jugando.

Tomoko quiso alejarse, pero Tomoki no la dejó y la acorraló contra la pared. El la miró unos segundos más antes de tomar su rostro para besarla, cosa que no consiguió puesto que ella había volteado la cara. Sin ánimos de rendirse, el chico comenzó repartir besos por el cuello de su hermana, suave y lentamente para no asustarla demasiado, pero ella igualmente forcejeó.

— ¡No!, Detente—gritó Tomoko tratando de alejar a su hermano, sin resultados pues él era más fuerte.

Al sentir la lengua de su hermano recorriendo su cuello se exaltó, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, no comprendía esta extraña sensación placentera y confusa, no quería creer que su hermano estuviera besándola, acariciándola y provocando todas esas sensaciones que jamás esperó sentir ¿Por qué de pronto estaba sintiéndose tan acalorada? ¿Por qué ya no trataba de alejarlo?

—He esperado esto por muchos años, al menos déjame hacer esto—susurró Tomoki en su oído, volviendo a besarla con más ansias que antes.

—No... Tomoki...Nos verán—murmuró casi sin aire, su hermano besaba demasiado bien y debía aceptar que lo estaba disfrutando un poco, pero en el fondo sabía que esto iba a terminar mal porque simplemente era algo prohibido.

—A estas alturas ¿Crees que me importa? —masculló mordiendo suavemente la oreja de su hermana mayor.

—No… Esto está mal—murmuró bajito, las caricias de Tomoki la estaban volviendo débil y ya no pensaba en nada más que en lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Créeme que lo sé, lo he sabido por ocho años—suspiró posando su cabeza en el pecho de Tomoko, dejando sus brazos apoyados en la pared.

—Ocho años… Tomoki, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? —preguntó sorprendida, no esperaba que su hermano sintiera algo por ella y que además fuera por demasiado tiempo, y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—Trate de hacerlo, pero no podía…No quería que te alejaras de mi—declaró abrazándola con cariño. Finalmente; después de tanto tiempo, podía tenerla en sus brazos.

Recordaba cuando él tenía dieciséis, sus padres habían salido y su hermana estaba dormida en el sillón así que pensó en cargarla hasta su habitación para que durmiera más cómoda, pero no esperó verla en un pijama demasiado corto, en una posición que hizo despertar sentimientos extraños en él. Desde ese entonces su visión sobre ella fue cambiando hasta volverse un cariño que rompía las reglas de la sociedad y convertía un lazo familiar en algo que iba mucho más allá, era algo prohibido, un tabú. Se fue volviendo sumamente celoso y sobreprotector, nunca permitió que otros chicos se acercaran a ella, aun sabiendo que su hermana se sentía sola sin amigos, pero él quería ser egoísta y tenerla solo para él. Siempre trató de ser un amigo para ella, aunque por dentro pensara en otra cosa, pero en ese tiempo la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, hasta que finalmente aceptó que estaba enamorado de su propia hermana.

—Tomoki…—murmuró dejándose abrazar, ya no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Se sentía demasiado culpable por aceptar los besos de su hermano y tener esas sensaciones tan emocionantes y agradables.

—No me casare si me lo pides—dijo de pronto.

—No puedo hacer eso—respondió alejándose de Tomoki sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Te quiero—declaró obligándola a mirarlo para que viera que no estaba mintiendo.

—Yo... —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas, lo que su hermano estaba diciendo era demasiado como para aguantar, no quería escuchar esas palabras. No quería sentir esto…

—Escapémonos.

—No le puedes hacer esto a tu novia.

—No la amo, tú eres la única...

— ¡Basta! —gritó sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a llorar de frustración, de confusión y de culpa. ¡Eran hermanos! ¡Él estaba a punto de casarse! ¡No podía hacerle esto a su cuñada!

—Tomoko... —susurró Tomoki con tristeza—Está bien, pero antes…

Los labios de Tomoki sobre su cuello se sentían tan bien que por un momento dejó de pensar en los demás, en que eran hermanos y que esto estaba prohibido. Ella nunca había sentido nada parecido, tanto placer, tanto cariño y tanta mezcla de emociones que la hacían pensar que se iba a desmayar. Cuando su hermano menor reclamó sus labios, simplemente se dejó llevar correspondiéndole de la misma manera en que él lo hacía. Por un sólo instante se permitió olvidarse del resto del mundo y jugar a ser otra persona, una mujer que no estaba cometiendo pecado alguno, sólo dejándose querer.

Su hermano menor comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido cuando tocaron la puerta, volviéndolos a la realidad.

—Tomoki, ¿Estás listo? —preguntó su padre, sin entrar.

—Dame unos cinco minutos más—respondió mientras besaba a Tomoko.

—Suéltame, piensa en mamá, en papá... —susurró queriendo huir, esto era demasiado confuso para ella y ya no sabía si quería seguir cometiendo esta locura.

—Francamente, no me importa—respondió ofreciéndole la mano—Ven conmigo.

Eran hermanos, habían vivido muchas cosas, peleado por nada, apoyándose cuando las cosas no estaban bien. Fue su primer amigo, su confidente. La hizo sentir querida y amada, nunca la abandonó aun cuando tenía novia. Siempre fue ella y nadie más…Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, Tomoki era… al único que querría para toda la vida.

La madre de ambos estaba preocupada, la ceremonia debió empezar hace diez minutos, pero su hijo no aparecía, tampoco Tomoko estaba cerca. Buscó a su hija mayor por todos lados y no la divisó, así que fue a buscarla a la sala en donde estaba su hijo menor, pero no los encontró. Revisó la habitación para ver si habían dejado una nota o algo parecido y la encontró. Sobre la mesa se hallaba un papel con la letra de Tomoki:

_Lo siento mama, pero no me casaré porque no la amo._

_Pd: Tomoko está conmigo._

—Por dios, Tomoki... —suspiró su madre, ella ya sabía que su hijo no estaba enamorado de aquella chica y lo lamentó profundamente por ella.

— ¿Se fue? —preguntó su padre, también resignado.

—Sí, al menos Tomoko está con él—dijo calmada, esperando que su hija lo cuidara.

Lo que no se imaginaban era que ambos hermanos ya estaban tomando un avión para alejarse de todo y de todos, para vivir como una pareja normal, para poder quererse libremente sin que nadie los juzgara.

—Tomoki—susurró Tomoko apretando la mano de su hermano con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero…

No importaba cuantas cosas tendrían que hacer ni cuantos problemas tenían que superar, lo importante era que estaban juntos y que nadie les impediría conseguir la felicidad, porque sus lazos no eran una simple unión familiar, sino algo mucho más fuerte que eso…

**Fin**

* * *

**Shion230 reportandose. Bueno, era una idea que tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y no pude resistir escribir sobre esto. Si les gustó me dejan un comentario, sino les gusto igual me lo dicen xD Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas. **

**PD: Estoy en proceso con el proximo capi de Kyodai, así que atentos, que podría subirlo antes del día Jueves.**


End file.
